Creating the Storm of Wings
by DragonessGem
Summary: On semi-hiatus (I will still be writing, I just won't be posting chapters)
1. Prologue-Skunkpaw

Allegiances~

ThunderClan

 _Leader_ : **Clawstar** \- Brown tabby tom with long claws, riddled with scars; **Apprentice, Burnpaw**

 _Deputy_ : **Moonglow** \- Sleek silver she-cat with thin black stripes around her head

 _Medicine Cat_ : **Blackfang** \- Black tom with long, matted fur; **Apprentice, Barkfur** \- Handsome brown tom

 _Warriors_ : **Ravenclaw** \- Black tom with a white tail tip; **Apprentice, Specklepaw**

 **Iceheart** \- White she-cat with light blue flecks and frosty blue eyes; **Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

 **Featherlight** \- Small brown tabby tom; **Apprentice, Finchpaw**

 **Birchflower** \- Light brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes

 **Thrushtalon** \- White tom with brown spots

 **Amberice** \- Brilliant orange she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Sunfire** \- Yellow-orange tom with white stripes

 _Apprentices_ : **Burnpaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom with unusually red eyes

 **Specklepaw** \- Black tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Dapplepaw** \- Calico she-cat unusually large for her age

 **Finchpaw** \- Reddish-orange tom with brown flecks

 _Queens_ : **Nightflower** \- Black she-cat with white ears

 **Hazelleaf** \- Light brown coat

 **Springstem** \- Pale gray she-cat with one green and one yellow eye

 _Elders_ : **Smalltail** \- White tom with a short tail

 **Whiteeye** \- Black she-cat with white paws, completely blind

 **Mossfall** \- Graying white she-cat

ShadowClan

 _Leader_ : **Scorchstar** \- Black tom with dark red streaks and dark yellow eyes

 _Deputy_ : **Flameshade** \- Bright orange tom with black paws; **Apprentice, Midnightpaw**

 _Medicine cat_ : **Milkeye** \- Silver she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 _Warriors_ : **Snakenose** \- Chestnut brown tom; **Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

 **Ratclaw** \- Black tom with brown flecks; **Apprentice, Talonpaw**

 **Rowanbreeze** \- Dark gray she-cat with white stripes; **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

 **Blackbird** \- Black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Poppyflower** \- Black she-cat with red stripes on her head

 **Reddawn** \- Reddish-orange tom with brilliant yellow eyes

 _Apprentices_ : **Midnightpaw** : Tiny black she-cat with barely noticeable white flecks and orange eyes

 **Tawnypaw** : Orange she-cat with dark yellow eyes

 **Talonpaw** : Very dark brown tom with a dark gray streak down his side

 **Lizardpaw** : Sandy brown tom with a long tail

 _Queens_ : **Brightcloud** : Fluffy white she-cat

 _Elders:_ **Shredear** : Brown tabby with a long gash in his ear

 **Blazefrost** : Mostly blind dark orange tom with white ears and a graying muzzle

Windclan

 _Leader_ : **Kestrelstar** : Brown she-cat with black flecks and a white head

 _Deputy_ : **Minteye** : White she-cat with light green eyes

 _Medicine cat_ : **Blueear** : Gray she-cat with blue ears; **Apprentice, Skunkpaw** \- Black tom with a white stripe down his belly

 _Warriors_ : **Runningflight** : Silvery-white tom with long legs; **Apprentice, Moorpaw**

 **Rabbithop** : White tom with sandy brown ears; **Apprentice, Strikepaw**

 **Thistlespring** : Light blue tom with spiky fur and forest green eyes; **Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

 **Wrenfeather** : Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

 **Dawnlight** : Orangish-brown she-cat with strangely blue eyes

 **Heatherflower** : Orangish-yellow she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Leafcloud** : Brown tom with red flecks and bright green eyes

 _Apprentices_ : **Moorpaw** : Silvery-gray tom

 **Strikepaw** : White tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Gorsepaw** : Yellow tabby with green eyes

 _Queens_ : **Tinycloud** : White coat

 **Fernsong** : Ginger she-cat with black flecks

 _Elders_ : **Flowerface** : White she-cat with green eyes and orange swirls on her face

 **Leaffloat** : Dark brown tom with eyes that are yellow on top and hazel on bottom

Riverclan

 _Leader_ : **Shimmerstar** : Sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Deputy_ : **Minnowcreek** : Blue she-cat with silver flecks

 _Medicine cat_ : **Juniperpool** : Blue she-cat with green eyes

 _Warriors_ : **Rushsplash** : Black tom with blue paws; **Apprentice, Wetpaw**

 **Lightningsurge** : Blue tom with brilliant yellow eyes; **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

 **Barkcrack** : Dark brown tom with a jagged black stripe down his back; **Apprentice, Smallpaw**

 **Loudheart** : Yellow tabby tom with red flecks; **Apprentice, Whisperpaw**

 **Pebblesplash** : Black and dark brown she-cat

 **Rippleflower** : Blue she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Tanglefur** : Black tom with long matted black fur

 _Apprentices_ : **Wetpaw** : Sleek black tom with ice blue eyes

 **Lilypaw** : White she-cat with green eyes

 **Smallpaw** : Small silver she-cat

 **Whisperpaw** : White she-cat with trouble talking due to being born with a short tongue

 _Queens_ : **Petalfall** : White pelt and gorgeous green eyes

 **Grayfleck** : Silver pelt with dark gray flecks

 **Wavedream** : Light blue coat with a darker underbelly

 _Elders_ : **Lakepool** : Aquamarine she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Frostfire** : Light silver tom with red ears, paws, and tail tip

Fernsong let out another screech, splitting the stick in her mouth in two. A tiny bundle tumbled out, and Blueear picked it up with her teeth and gently gave it to her apprentice. "Lick," She ordered Skunkpaw, who quickly ran his tongue against the bundle's fur.

A strange bump on the sides of the kit made the apprentice pause, running a paw gently over them. They lifted a bit, and it took all of his self-control to not cry out. Giving the kit a few more licks to smooth out these flaps as much as possible, Skunkpaw placed the little bundle next to its mother to let it drink.

A sudden rumble outside made the medicine cat apprentice spin around, stepping out of the nursery. Lightning crashed, sending out loud rumbles of thunder. Clouds rolled in, casting shadows on the WindClan camp. Rain fell so hard that a river seemed to start flowing through the camp, although not a single cat looked wet. Wind howled, tugging at Skunkpaw's fur.

As quickly as it had come, the storm disappeared. A voice seemed to whisper, "Beware the Storm created by a merging of Clans. Loyalty will be tested, and must be trusted. Do not let the bird leave its flock!" He was dimly aware of Blueear calling his name, but his mind was racing to fast to truly recognize anything.

" _Skunkpaw!_ " Blueear batted the apprentice with her paw, knocking him out of his daze. He gave her a questioning look. "I told you to get some borage leaves three times now. Fernsong is going to need it since she can hardly produce milk." Skunkpaw nodded quickly, racing away to the medicine den.

It took him a few tries before he finally remembered what borage leaves looked like. Grabbing a large mouthful, he raced back to the nursery and deposited the leaves at Fernsong's feet. The queen licked them up gratefully, but her fond gaze was fixed on her two kits.

As the two kits suckled milk from their mother, Skunkpaw turned to his mentor. "Blueear, I need to-" Blueear silenced the young cat by raising her tail. She flicked her ears behind her, beckoning Skunkpaw out of the den.

She stopped a couple paces away, in the middle of the bustling camp. "Yes?" Skunkpaw hesitated, giving the surrounding cats a glance. "For StarClan's sake, spit it out," Blueear growled. "I don't have all day."

"Well, I think I was given a prophecy," Skunkpaw started. His mentor's ears flicked in acknowledgement, and she gave him an expectant look. He stared at the ground, trying to put what he had seen into words. When he looked back up, Blueear was gone.

Skunkpaw sighed. Kestrelstar was nowhere to be seen, so he had no one to warn. "I suppose I need to figure this out myself," He murmured, heading back to the medicine den to sort herbs and ponder the meaning of the prophecy.

 ** _Meh, not the greatest prologue. The next chapters will hopefully be better, and definitely longer. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I don't really need OCs, but if you have the urge to submit one I'll take kits. Until next time ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 1-Birdkit

Light streamed into the nursery, and Birdkit blinked open her eyes for the first time. Breezekit and Fernsong were still asleep, so she decided to explore the camp by herself. She stood up and stretched, peeking her head out the nursery.

Most cats were still asleep, spread out throughout the camp. Birdkit picked her way through them, searching for other dens. She could only see two, the medicine den and elder's den. Even the leader slept mostly in the open.

She padded quietly over to the medicine den, the curious smells drawing her in. Birdkit sniffed at a pile of large leaves, running her tongue gently over it. She immediately regretted the decision and spit onto the ground, grooming herself to get rid of the taste.

Birdkit continued nosing through herbs, being careful not to move them too much and not letting her tongue near. She let out a squeak and jumped back when a shadow fell on her. She looked up fearfully into the eyes of a gray cat glaring at the tiny kit.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed, blue ears back. Birdkit shivered, cowering down in front of the medicine cat.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed. "It just smelled strange and I wanted to see what was in here." The kit stared at the ground, tail flicking nervously.

The medicine cat sighed, letting her harsh demeanor fade. "It's fine. Did you eat anything?" When Birdkit shook her head, she stepped aside and let the kit leave. "Just don't let me catch you in here again!"

 _I won't!_ She thought, pelting away. By now some more cats were awake, so she decided to return to the nursery and see if Breezekit wanted to explore. In her haste she nearly bumped into a white she-cat giving out orders. She pinned her ears back, exclaimed "Sorry," and continued on her way.

She raced back into the nursery, heart pounding. Fernsong lifted her head and gave her kit a quick lick, but said nothing about Birdkit disappearing. "Why don't you explore with your brother?" She purred, giving the two kits a nudge.

"Why don't we see the elders?" Breezekit suggested, newly opened eyes bright. Birdkit nodded and the two scampered away. Birdkit grabbed a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile, hoping the food would make the elders more willing to tell a story.

Only one of the elders was awake, so Birdkit dropped the prey and turned to leave. "Kits! Where are you going? I'm sure Flowerface won't mind if I wake her up with a story. Besides, dear old Leaffloat likes telling stories," called the brown tom, giving them a smile.

Breezekit sat down immediately. His sister was a little slower, giving Flowerface a hesitant look, but she decided a story would be worth it. "So what are your names?" Leaffloat asked around a mouthful of food. The kits supplied their names, and the elder nodded.

Leaffloat swallowed the last of the food, then started to speak. "Most cats know of the three legendary clans of old; LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. However, there was once another powerful Clan; JaguarClan.

"The leader of JaguarClan during this time was Birdstar, and she was a very kind leader. Her deputy, Breezestorm, was also very good at his job. But there was an evil warrior among their ranks, and he was not happy with the way the clan was being run.

"This warrior's name was Thistleheart. He decided he wanted to become the deputy, and he killed Breezestorm in the midst of battle. He then dragged the deputy's body, claiming to have done all he could to save the poor jaguar, but he was too late. Birdstar, believing the warrior, made Thistleheart her new deputy."

"So he was like Tigerstar?" Birdkit interrupted. Leaffloat glared, flicking his tail across her mouth.

"Hush. I'm not done. Anyways, Thistleheart soon decided it wasn't enough to be just deputy. He wanted to lead his Clan against the others, and take over the forest. When LionClan was attacking the camp over something Thistleheart had done, the deputy saw his chance and slit Birdstar's throat.

"Then Thistleheart gained nine lives and led his Clan against LionClan, 'for revenge.' He had told everyone that a LionClan warrior had killed Birdstar, and that they needed to kill all of the lions to avenge their fallen leader.

"It was a bloody battle, and most warriors on both sides were killed. LionClan enlisted the help of LeopardClan, and together they wiped out JaguarClan. This all happened before most legends about the Clans of old, and that is why they are all but forgotten."

Birdkit's eyes were wide, and she felt a flicker of fear as she pictured the bloody battle. Flowerface was awake, and she gave the other elder a glare. "Look at what you've done," She scolded. "Don't worry, kits. This didn't actually happen."

Birdkit nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Thank you for the story, Leaffloat," She murmured more out of courtesy than true gratitude. The elder nodded, shooing them away to take a nap.

As they headed back to the nursery, Birdkit stumbled and slammed into the ground. The little flaps on her back lifted and settled next to her. She sat up and quickly smoothed them back against her sides. Although she didn't know what they were yet, some instinct in the little kit screamed to not let any cat see them.

Breezekit rushed over when he realized his sister was no longer beside him. "Are you alright?" Birdkit nodded, and the two scampered to the nursery, curling up beside their mother and falling asleep. _

One cat had seen Birdkit fall, even if she had covered it up quickly. Skunkpaw stared, remembering the prophecy from a couple sunrises before. _If her name is Birdkit, perhaps the prophecy means her? I guess I must keep the kit away from other Clans, however I can._

 ** _Some foreshadowing going on here *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Please review! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to continue writing! Until next time ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 2-Goldenkit

**_Thank you Keeper for reviewing the past two chapters._**

 ** _Review replies: Keeper- Leaffloat added in their names to the story on purpose, but I had another reason for that as well. The wings are a genetic mutation caused by a certain sickness queens can get while giving birth. StarClan actually isn't very happy these winged cats exist._**

Goldenkit stretched, opening her eyes for the first time. She looked up at her mother, an unspoken question in her eyes. Nightflower nodded, licking her only kit on the head. "Just be back soo-" The queen broke into a coughing fit.

Goldenkit nodded, stepping out of the nursery. She stretched again, the flaps of her back lifting and pointing to the sky. She flattened them and smoothed them back out with her tongue before heading to the medicine den.

She took a hesitant step inside, fighting the urge to investigate the leaves lined up neatly. A black tom was inside, pulling out different herbs and shaking water out of them. "E-excuse me?" She called hesitantly.

"What?" He grumbled, not turning to face the kit.

"Mama's coughing really badly. Can you come see her?" The medicine cat turned, and Goldenkit couldn't help but squeak in shock. His fur was matted in tightly tangled knots, and deep scars slashed across his face.

"She's still coughing? That can't be good," He mumbled to himself. "Alright, I'll come see her. You go and do whatever it is kits do. I'm sure your mother won't appreciate you sending me, knowing her." The last few words were tinged with a growl, and Goldenkit raced away, already intimidated enough by the fearsome cat.

Blinded by her fear, she didn't notice the fresh-kill pile until she had slammed into it. Pieces of prey topple on top of her until she could hardly breathe. She wriggled out from underneath a large squirrel, staring at the mess she'd made. Nightflower was going to kill her!

A throaty laugh made the kit freeze, tail poofing. "I suppose we're having kit for breakfast today," A deep voice announced. Goldenkit turned slowly around, barely repressing a screech. A large tabby stood over her, scars running around his face and down his sides. _Are all ThunderClan cats this intimidating?_ She wondered, staring openly at the raw scar tissue.

"Oh, come on, Clawstar. We can't eat that one. Too much fur on it," A silver she-cat mock scolded. She winked at Goldenkit.

"I suppose you're right, as always, Moonglow. That's why I made you deputy," the leader murmured, licking Moonglow's head. To Goldenkit, he said, "I guess I'll let you go. No harm was done, since it is almost Greenleaf. Just don't let it happen again." The two cats left the little kit behind, Moonglow giving her a kind smile.

The kit nodded seriously, already making a mental note of the camp. _I won't mess up again!_ She promised herself. She investigated each of the dens, poking her head in and seeing what cats lay inside. An apprentice in the apprentice den hissed, shooing her out.

The warriors were a little more welcoming, but they still weren't the happiest to see her. "A kit? Don't we have enough of these nuisances running around?" One warrior had complained.

The elders were happy to see her once she had been chased out and returned with some fresh-kill. Whiteeye told her a story of a battle when she had been in her prime and able to see. Goldenkit politely listened, while at the same time creating a map of the camp in her head.

She left the elder's den and tested herself by naming a den and waiting until a cat had left it. If the cat that left was part of the group she had guessed, she gave herself a point. She went on like this until she was completely certain of the layout of the camp.

By the time she was done, Blackfang was finished treating her mother, so Goldenkit headed back to the nursery. Just as she curled up to take a nap, a battle cry rang out. "ShadowClan, attack!" Chaos ensued. Goldenkit was shoved into a small hole in the back of the nursery, along with the other kits. Screeches filled the air, along with the thud of bodies.

The tang of blood poisoned the air, and it took all of Goldenkit's willpower not to gag. _I hope everyone is okay…_ She thought, terrified of the thought of everyone dying, leaving her and the other kits to fend for themselves.

 ** _Kind of a short chapter. Sorry. I'll be posting chapters from each kits' point of view in a certain order until their personality is set in stone. Then it will probably be random. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time! ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 3-Jaguarkit

_**Thanks to Keeper for reviewing the previous chapter.**_

 _ **Keeper: No one was really looking, and the few that might have been didn't notice. They are rather small, considering they can't support even a tiny kit's weight yet. I have a unique idea for the battle that I hope you will approve of ;) I try to keep my stories natural (At least as natural as talking cats living in large groups can be), so no superpowers. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. Merry Christmas!**_

A paw prodded Jaguarkit's side. He moaned and rolled over, refusing to open his eyes. "Jaguarkit! Get up!" Mosskit hissed. The kit sighed, heaving himself up. He blinked open his brilliant yellow eyes, giving his sister a glare.

"What? It's not even dawn yet," He muttered, not looking away. Mosskit averted her eyes, pawing the ground uncomfortably under Jaguarkit's golden gaze.

"Well, I… I wanted to explore," She murmured. Jaguarkit's eyes immediately lit up, and he raced away, leaving Mosskit coughing on dust.

"So, where should we go?" Jaguarkit asked once his sister had caught up. Mosskit shrugged, gesturing with her tail towards the camp entrance. Jaguarkit nodded slowly, a grin spreading on his face. The two kits slipped out through the dirt place, checking to make sure no one had followed.

Jaguarkit leapt carefully over the thick plant life, checking every once in a while to make sure his sister was keeping up. Once they had gotten a sufficient distance from camp, Jaguarkit paused and let Mosskit catch her breathe.

"Want to see something strange?" Jaguarkit queried. Mosskit nodded quickly, eyes brightening. Jaguarkit grinned before slowly stretching up his wings. His sister gasped, green eyes widening. Her orange fur started to fluff nervously, so Jaguarkit quickly flattened out the flaps.

"What are those?" Mosskit asked. Jaguarkit shrugged, grooming himself.

"I don't know. I think I was born with them. And no, I don't know why you don't have them," He added when Mosskit opened her mouth again. "Why don't we just explore some more before we're missed?" Mosskit nodded, scampering away through the territory.

The two kits skidded to a stop as a horrible smell bombarded their nostrils. In the distance, a few pine trees dotted the ground. "Is this ShadowClan? I knew they smelled bad, but this is like rotten crow-food," Mosskit noted.

"Perhaps there's a sickness in ShadowClan. Not even they could enjoy this smell." Jaguarkit wrinkled his nose. "Well, perhaps we should head back to camp. The sun is rising, after all." The sky was just starting to turn a bright orange, and Petalfall was certain to start panicking soon.

They started to race back to camp before Jaguarkit realized something and stopped Mosskit. "We need to get rid of this smell. And maybe we can try to catch some fish and claim we were just trying to help out the Clan with some much needed food."

That was kind of true, the Clan definitely could use the prey. Newleaf had brought a nasty drought, and all of the food sources were dangerously low on water. Most of the fish had already left the rivers in search of a more suitable habitat.

Water gurgled nearby, so the two kits headed in that direction. A stream lazily snaked by, the bottom filled with sleeping fish. Jaguarkit leaned over and stretched out a paw, thinking about how he could catch a couple.

Paws startled him out of his thoughts as Mosskit sent him toppling into the stream. He churned his legs frantically, his claws catching on a few fish beneath him. Jaguarkit gasped and lifted his paw up one at a time, flicking the fish onto shore.

Mosskit jumped in after him, laughing hysterically. "We got ourselves some fish, and now we're free of ShadowClan smell!" She pointed out, winking. "So you can't be mad at me." Jaguarkit sighed, heaving himself out of the stream and giving himself a thorough wash.

He stared at himself in the water, comparing himself to Mosskit. While they both had yellowy-orange coats and yellow eyes, Mosskit's fur was a solid color while his was covered in many oddly shaped spots. _Neither of us look like either of our parents… I wonder why?_

"You going to stand there all day? We need to get back to camp. The longer we stay, the more trouble we'll be in," Mosskit stated. Jaguarkit nodded, picking up the tiny fish in his mouth and letting Mosskit grab a few more.

As soon as they walked back into camp, Petalfall raced up and licked them roughly, causing them to drop the prey in their mouths. "Mama, we're okay. This is unnecessary," Jaguarkit complained. Petalfall sighed, glaring at the kits.

"I've been worried sick about you! No, it is not okay. Shimmerstar was furious! She sent a patrol of warriors that could have been hunting looking for you! Tell me now, where have you been, and why are you _wet_?"

"We were just wanting to hunt for the Clan," Mosskit murmured, averting her gaze.

"And I'm wet because I fell in the water trying to catch the fish," Jaguarkit admitted, giving Mosskit a glare. "We did catch some." Jaguarkit gestured to the fallen prey with his ears.

Petalfall sighed again, ignoring the fish. "Fine. At least you had a good reason," She admitted. "But for scaring me like that, I'm confining you to the nursery for the next two days. I'll go tell Shimmerstar to call back her warriors."

Once she was out of earshot, Mosskit turned to her brother. "Do you think we should tell someone about ShadowClan's sickness?"

Jaguarkit shook his head. "That would require us to admit we were lying, and we'll get in more trouble. I'm sure they can deal with it themselves, and if not the Clans will all find out about it soon anyways."

Mosskit nodded. "Good point. I guess we should return to the nursery before mama gets angrier." So the two kits curled up in their nests, trying to push out their fear for ShadowClan. _They'll be fine, right?_ Jaguarkit wondered.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy. Happy holidays! Until next time! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 4-Bloodkit

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Bonehill for a Clan meeting!" Scorchstar's call reverberated throughout the camp. Bloodkit scampered out of the nursery, orange eyes wide. _Bonehill? What is that?_ He wondered.

The large hill in the corner of the clearing didn't live up to little kit's expectations. It wasn't made of bones like the one in stories about Tigerstar; rather a mound of compacted earth hollowed to create a den, with twigs and other such items poking out to give it some extra stability.

"ThunderClan apprentices have been stealing our prey! And the warriors stand by and do nothing! We must teach them a lesson! Today, we attack!" A short cheer spread throughout the camp, followed by a couple coughs from the older warriors.

 _Prey? Stolen?_ Although Bloodkit hadn't been alive long, the white and red kit always listened to the reports of ShadowClan warriors. Never had he heard anything about any cats stealing from the Clan. _The Clan isn't strong enough to attack anyone!_

The kit wanted to point this out, but he knew no one would listen to a newborn kit. He sighed as Scorchstar listed out the warriors he was taking with him. Every cat except one was sick, with sunken eyes and unkempt fur.

"Mama? Why are we attacking ThunderClan when we're so weak?" Bloodkit asked, using the innocent mask of a kit to his advantage. A hush fell on the camp, and he realized his question had reached more than just Brightcloud's ears.

Scorchstar leapt off the Bonehill, advancing on the kit. "We aren't weak," He spat. "ShadowClan is always strong! And we never have let Clans steal from us before. Why start now?"

 _Because they haven't actually stolen from us!_ Bloodkit answered in his head, gritting his teeth. He lowered his head submissively, murmuring, "Sorry." He wasn't actually, but didn't want to call anymore of Scorchstar's wrath onto himself.

The leader grunted, spinning around and disappearing out the camp entrance. Flameshade gave his son a sympathetic look before following behind the leader with the rest of the patrol.

Brightcloud gazed down at Bloodkit, flicking his ear gently with her tail. "Don't be so brash, and Scorchstar won't likely notice you. Being the deputy's only son can only do so much for you," the queen meowed.

Bloodkit nodded shamefully, apologizing again. Brightcloud smiled gently. "You're fine. Go play with your littermates."

The camp was silent besides the sounds of the three kits playing in the clearing. Emberkit tossed a small ball of moss to Bloodkit, launching it over Deadkit's head. "Come on guys!" Deadkit complained. "You know I can't jump high with my short tail and hind legs!"

Bloodkit grinned, catching the moss and hurling it straight at Deadkit's face. She sputtered, spitting out pieces of moss. _It's nice to be a kit for a little while,_ he admitted as Deadkit's eyes lit up in defiance.

"Catch!" She ordered, tossing it just out of his reach. He leapt after it, stretching out a paw. The moss curved in the air, starting to fly just next to his side. Bloodkit opened his wing, snagging the ball out of the air.

"Okay," He replied, winking at his littermates' gaping mouths.

"No fair! _We_ don't have those things," Emberkit protested, sticking out her tongue. Bloodkit shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Sorry. You just aren't awesome enough," He meowed. _I shouldn't have done that! What if a warrior saw?_ While Bloodkit played the part of a cocky kit nicely, on the inside he was panicking. _Emberkit's going to tell someone!_

Deadkit seemed to sense his distraught, since she meowed, "Don't cheat with them again, and we won't tell anyone. Right, Emberkit?" Emberkit's eyes narrowed, but finally she agreed.

The three littermates played until noonhigh, when Brightcloud dragged them back into the nursery. "I don't want you to be in the way when the battle patrol returns," She meowed to cut off their protests.

The camp fell silent once the kits were inside. Only the occasional croak of a frog broke the tranquility. _Life would be much simpler if it were like this._ Bloodkit mused, curling his tail over his nose.

A defiant screech sliced into his dream, and Bloodkit sprang up, poking his head out of the nursery. A tortoiseshell was struggling against Flameshade's grasp, pieces of scruff fur being yanked out. "I won't do anything for you!" She yelled. "None of us will! So let us go!"

Flameshade tossed the she-cat into camp with a growl, ignoring her screams. Most warriors entered in a similar fashion, dragging along a smaller cat into the camp. _What are they here for?_

One brown tom seemed extra defiant, twisting and turning in Scorchstar's grasp. He was larger and likely older than all of the other cats. Scorchstar let out a hiss, spinning the tom around and pinning him to the ground. "You will do as I say, or you won't see the outside of this camp ever again," He growled.

The tom narrowed his eyes, but stopped struggling. "ThunderClan won't stand by and let this happen. You can't keep us here," He spat.

Scorchstar leaned down, staring straight into the tom's eyes. "I don't care. We can fight off your puny Clan any time they want to come. Now go to Milkeye's den and follow her instructions." Scorchstar lifted his paw, and the tom padded calmly over to the medicine den.

 _Did they kidnap a_ medicine cat _apprentice_? Bloodkit thought in shock. "Bloodkit, come back and take a nap," Brightcloud called. The kit sighed, curling back up. _Here comes trouble…_

 _ **Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a good day. Until next time! ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 5-Birdkit

_**Thanks to Keeper, Guest, and AquaJinx for reviewing.**_

 _ **Keeper: I'll explain eventually... Hopefully... I know what I want to say but I have to find a way to squeeze it into the story. There is a pretty good reason as well. You'll see ;)**_

 _ **Guest: I suppose it kind of is, but he is one of four cats that are based off my real cats. That's the closest thing I could think of to his name.**_

 _ **AquaJinx: I suppose it is kind of confusing right now, hopefully it will get better. Glad you like it :)**_

Birdkit was woken up by Kestrelstar's call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Overhang for a Clan meeting!" The cats gathered around the piece of land jutting into the clearing, where an unfamiliar brown she-cat stood alongside the WindClan leader.

"I would like to discuss what Featherlight has requested of us with my senior warriors," The leader began. "We will let her explain why she is here to the entire Clan before making any decisions." She stepped back, letting the ThunderClan warrior step forward.

Featherlight took a nervous step, staring at the crowd of cats. It was obvious she had never addressed anyone before, and WindClan clearly made her nervous. While they wouldn't attack any cat without reason, WindClan and ThunderClan weren't known for their closeness.

"Well… ShadowClan attacked us. Which I suppose isn't too surprising, considering they want to be at war with everyone. But this didn't seem like a normal attack of disgruntled warriors." She paused, reluctant to give away the fact that ThunderClan had been weakened to an enemy Clan

"Th-they stole our apprentices, and killed a queen. They also tried to take our kits." Most of the gathered cats gasped in disbelief.

" _All_ of your apprentices?" An apprentice asked.

Featherlight nodded gravely. "All of them. Even Barkfur," She meowed, a small tremor in her voice.

"What could they hope to gain by taking a medicine cat?" Blueear asked.

Featherlight shrugged her slumped shoulders. "Only Scorchstar could answer that question," She replied. "ThunderClan pleads for your help in rescuing our apprentices. We can't do it alone."

"Why don't we attack ThunderClan while they're weak?" A young warrior called. _Because they've done nothing wrong, and ShadowClan deserves to be attacked after what they did!_ Birdkit thought. Leaffloat, who was sitting nearby, must have said something similar because the warrior sat back down.

"How do we know this won't just happen again?" Minteye challenged.

"Because we weren't prepared this time. ShadowClan came in, snatched our apprentices, and fled. We were so shocked we didn't go after them immediately, thinking we had won. By the time we realized our apprentices were gone, it was too late." Featherlight gave the deputy a desperate look.

Kestrelstar stepped forward, gently nudging the ThunderClan warrior. The two brown she-cats leapt off the Overhang, and the senior warriors pulled forward to make a tight group. Birdkit glanced up Fernsong.

"We've got to help them, right?" The kit asked, eyes wide. "We don't want ShadowClan to come here and do the same thing."

"O-of course we'll help them, dear," Fernsong reassured, but the uncertainty in her voice was not very convincing. "Now hush and let them discuss things."

After what seemed like an eternity, Kestrelstar leapt back onto the Overhang. "We shall confront ShadowClan tomorrow during the gathering alongside ThunderClan about the missing apprentices. If they refuse to give them back up, I will take a patrol to accompany ThunderClan's and take the apprentices back by force."

Birdkit couldn't see the ThunderClan warrior's face, but by the way Featherlight's shoulders slumped she could tell the warrior wasn't very happy with the decision. "Thank you, Kestrelstar. I will let Clawstar know of your decision."

Featherlight spun around, bounding out of camp. Kestrelstar watched to make sure she had left, and then continued addressing the Clan. "All apprentices must have at least two warriors with them at all times. Kits must stay close to their mothers, and not leave their sight. Until we have figured out ShadowClan's reasoning for taking the apprentices, I am taking no chances."

Birdkit felt her tail droop as Kestrelstar leapt off the Overhang. _I guess I can't go to the Elder's den for a while._ Fernsong ran her tail down the kit's back, sensing her sadness. "Don't worry. I'm sure Breezekit will be willing to play with you."

 _ **Sorry I took a few days to update this, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to happen in this chapter and I was also being distracted by forums**_ _ **(Damn it, Penn!)**_ _ **. If you guys want you should check out Bright Lights or Clans of the Enemies. (Click the names).**_


	7. Chapter 6-Goldenkit

_**Thanks to Keeper and waterleaf for reviewing.**_

 _ **Keeper~ I honestly wasn't planning on ShadowClan being the one to attack (they always attack everyone :/), but it just happened to work out like that and I'm glad it did. Works out well for my future plans for this story.**_

 _ **waterleaf~ I'm glad they are, that was kind of my plan. Birdkit is kind of the leader type (eventually), Jaguarkit is the overly adventurous one, Goldenkit is the one who is terrified of everything, and Bloodkit's kind of a mixture between the two, the sensible one who knows just how far he can push his luck.**_

Goldenkit was terrified. The horrid smell of ShadowClan was getting stronger, and fear scent was emanating off the three queens guarding the nursery.

"Are there any kits in here?" Asked a deep voice. From her hiding spot, Goldenkit could make out a black tom with dark yellow eyes glaring at Hazelleaf. He had dark red streaks marking his fur, but Goldenkit couldn't tell if they were part of his fur or if they were bloodstains.

"N-no, Scorchstar. W-we all are expecting kits," Hazelleaf stuttered, fear scent growing stronger. Scorchstar's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath.

"Then why do I smell _milk_ on you?" The ShadowClan leader growled, slashing his claws across the queen's throat. The kit alongside Goldenkit twitched, mouth starting to open. Goldenkit slapped her tail across his mouth, shooting the kit a warning glance.

Scorchstar forced his way past the remaining queens, sniffing in each corner and crevice he could find in the nursery. Goldenkit pushed herself and the other kits back as far as possible, waving her tail to try and signal silence.

Finally, the ShadowClan leader gave up and whipped around, shoving his way out of the nursery. Nightflower couldn't hold back her cough any longer, and began hacking, sides shaking violently. Scorchstar spun back around, giving her a searching look.

"You'd better hope you feel better by the time your kits come." His eyes seemed to get foggy as he continued. "Danger will face the kits of the sick at every turn. Until the Storm has blown over, the water of shadows will threaten all." The fog cleared as soon as it had come, and the ShadowClan leader shook his head as if to clear it. Within a moment he was gone.

Slowly, Goldenkit crept out of her hiding place, burying her nose in Nightflower's fur. The queen gently wrapped her tail around the kit, whispering comforting words. Screeches filled the air outside, but for just a moment the nursery was peaceful.

Horrible smells were overwhelming Goldenkit, and it took all her willpower not to let out a wail. The tang of blood filled the air, but underneath was the smell of death from Hazelleaf's body and a sickly scent from her mother. Never before had the little kit been exposed to these things for long periods of time.

She watched quietly as each ShadowClan warrior grabbed an apprentice, dragging them out of the ThunderClan camp. None of the warriors seemed to notice; they were too busy gloating that they had chased away the attackers.

Scorchstar was the last to leave, fighting against Barkfur. The medicine cat apprentice was larger than the rest of the apprentices, but his poor combat training left him no chance against the powerful ShadowClan leader.

When he had disappeared out the camp entrance, Goldenkit slowly crept out, ignoring her wildly beating heart. Clawstar was nearby, tail wrapped proudly around his paws. The kit padded over to him, gently clearing her throat to attract his attention.

"You know, we didn't actually chase them away," She meowed, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. Clawstar glanced down, flicking his ear to motion for her to keep going. "Th-the apprentices. Do you see any of them?"

Clawstar looked around the camp, eyes slowly widening as he realized not a single apprentice was in sight. He turned, bunching up his back legs and leaping onto the Highledge. Summoning the Clan didn't take long, since most cats were already in the clearing.

"We may think we have won, but look around. What have we lost?" It took a second for the Clan to realize what Clawstar was talking about. When a couple cats gasped, he continued. "We will not let ShadowClan get away with this! Featherlight! Go to WindClan, and ask for their help. We will get our apprentices back!"

The warrior nodded, racing out of camp. Clawstar leapt down, fur bristling. Goldenkit shied away, unable to hide her fear of the intimidating cat. Moonglow padded up, running her tail soothingly down his back.

"Don't worry, dear," She murmured. "They didn't manage to steal any kits that could be brainwashed, and our apprentices will find their way home eventually. Now go see Blackfang and get some rest." The deputy nudged Clawstar in the direction of the medicine den, ignoring his protests.

Clawstar was pacing restlessly, shooting the camp entrance a glance every few seconds. Finally, Featherlight pushed her way through the camp. The ThunderClan leader walked over to her, and they talked together for a few minutes.

Clawstar turned, leaping back up onto the Highledge. "WindClan have agreed to help us," he began as the Clan gathered around. "But not until after tomorrow night's Gathering." He began to list off who would be going to the Gathering.

"I want all of you to start resting now. If ShadowClan refuses to release our apprentices, we will attack after the Gathering. We will show them ThunderClan is not a Clan to be messed with!"

 _ **Goldenkit's starting to annoy me, but I'll try to keep her in character. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! ^_^**_


End file.
